The demand for comfortable vehicle indoor environment being recently reinforced is an integrated air conditioning system, and a ventilation seat in addition to a Heating Ventilation and Air Conditioning (HVAC) for maintaining comfortable vehicle indoor environment by integrating cooling/heating and ventilation functions is growingly needed.
Particularly, the ventilation seat mounts a bi-directional blower having a plurality of blades (wings) and a motor to a lower end portion of the seat, and sends air in a lower end of the seat sucked by blade rotation by a motor control to a seat cushion and a seat back, thus providing comfortable ride by circulating wind around the seat.
For this purpose, the bi-directional blower forms two discharge ports in the bi-direction toward the seat cushion and the seat back, and each of the bi-directional discharge ports is formed with a scroll structure for obtaining flow amount. Herein, the scroll means the section in which the space between a blade inside the blower and an outer case thereof is gradually getting bigger.
Accordingly, the ventilation seat maintains more comfortable ride for a seating passenger by the wind circulating around the seat cushion and the seat back through the supply of the flow amount by the bi-directional discharge port of the bi-directional blower.
The contents described in Description of Related Art are to help the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and may include what is not previously known to those skilled in the art to which the present disclosure pertains.